Diamantes
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Siento que es la primera vez que me enamoro, quizá muchas veces creí que lo había hecho… Pero contigo es diferente, contigo realmente conocí lo que ésta palabra significa, es como si me quitaras y devolvieras la vida a la vez, porque cuando nos miramos; nuestros ojos brillan… Brillan como si fuéramos diamantes en el cielo.


¡Muy buenas! ¿Que hay? :3 sé que he estado un poco ausente aquí en FF, pero motivos tengo de sobra, sin embargo, espero pronto traer más ternuritas KohaRin como esta, Sesshome suculento y crack a morir 7u7

Este OS (one shot) es un regalo, bastante atrasado, para mi querida amiga Min, te adoro wey :'3 y también era algo que tenia pensado subir en el día del amor y la amistad (junto con un OS Sesshome picante) pero no se pudo :'c

Pronto publicaré un OS bien sabroson Sesshome para vuestros corazones y papos (?) pero para que eso pase, tienen que dejar mucho amorsh en este OS * Bloody modo chantajista activado*

**Por favor, si este adorable emparejamiento te disgusta y te sigues engañando diciendo que el SesshRin es canon, abstente de comentar tonterias que no tengan como fin ayudarme a mejorar como ficker, de lo contrario, me veré en la necesidad de bloquearte y/o reportarte. Y lo digo con total seriedad.**

* * *

Diamantes

«_Siento que es la primera vez que me enamoro, quizá muchas veces creí que lo había hecho… Pero contigo es diferente, contigo realmente conocí lo que ésta palabra significa, es como si me quitaras y devolvieras la vida a la vez, porque cuando nos miramos; nuestros ojos brillan… Brillan como si fuéramos diamantes en el cielo_»

Sus mejillas ardieron al leer la carta que había encontrado en su casillero. No tenía idea de quién pudo haberla dejado allí, pero tenía la esperanza de quien pensaba que era, resultara ser el dueño de tan bella carta dirigida a ella. Suspiró encantada abrazando el valioso papel a su pecho, imaginando por un momento que era el dueño de sus pensamientos a quien abrazaba.

Dejó su maletín en su casilla y cambió sus zapatos, esa pequeña carta había alegrado su mañana. Una vez que acomodó sus pertenencias, cerró su cubículo y se encaminó a su clase. Sentía que flotaba por los pasillos del instituto, valiéndole muy poco que sus compañeros la vieran como si estuviera loca. Quizá ese 14 de Febrero sería el mejor de toda su precoz vida… Aunque eso solo sería posible si el dueño de la carta era su amor platónico de toda la vida. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus fantasías que no notó a la persona con la que impactó.

Aparentemente quien la chocó estaba corriendo, pues el impacto del golpe la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Murmurando su dolor, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los castaños ojos de su crush quien la veía apenado con un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas pecosas.

⸺_Kohaku_…⸺susurró por lo bajo, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. ⸺Eh, yo…

La mano de Kohaku se colocó frente a ella, ofreciendo caballerosamente su ayuda la cual ella aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, creyendo que se desmayaría por tocar su mano. Sintiendo que sus piernas le fallarían se aferró a la mano del joven para poder levantarse… En realidad no quería soltar su mano, era lo más cerca que estaría de él alguna vez en su vida. Kohaku Taiyija era tres años mayor y estaba en último año, nunca la notaría si se comparaba con sus compañeras más desarrolladas y bonitas.

⸺Eh, discúlpame, realmente lo siento. No veía por dónde iba. ⸺dijo apresurado el muchacho de castaño cabello.

Rin negó con una sonrisa nerviosa. ⸺No te preocupes, no me ha dolido mucho la verdad.

Kohaku correspondió la sonrisa, aliviado. Entonces notó que la niña aún no había soltado su mano, por lo que carraspeó disimuladamente. Rin al notarlo soltó su mano rápidamente sintiendo su rostro arder por la vergüenza, se inclinó a modo de disculpa y antes de que siguiera haciendo el ridículo, corrió alejándose de él para entrar rápidamente a su aula y sentarse en su pupitre. Segundos después entró la profesora Bloody terminando de comer un chocolate.

⸺Buenos días clase. Ojalá les hayan dado sus presentes a sus enamorados y a los que ya tienen pareja y son activos, recuerden que sin guante no hay amor así que usen condón, quiero verlos a todos graduarse así sea en silla de ruedas. ⸺todos rieron, la profesora Bloody era muy querida por sus alumnos, ella daba las clases de arte y teatro por lo cual era bastante… Excéntrica. ⸺Ah caray, ustedes se ríen pero es madre cierto, cuídense bien.

Dando una sonrisa, procedió a tomar asiento y empezar a pasar lista.

⸺Muy bien, haremos una dinámica especial que les ayudará a ser más intrépidos. Cuando diga sus nombres se levantarán y dirán si ya dieron o no su regalo a su persona especial, o si tienen una, y confesarán quién es y si han sido valientes para declararse… Tendrán varios puntos extras… Y miren que muchos los necesitan. ⸺lo último lo murmuró burlonamente logrando que la clase volviera a reír. ⸺Vale, ya saben la dinámica, empecemos.

Rin temblaba violentamente, la profesora pasaba los nombres en orden alfabético e iba por la K, muchos sí habían dado sus regalos, otros confesaron no tener enamorados y algunos habían sido mandados a entregar sus presentes… Sorprendentemente tres de sus compañeros dieron sus regalos a la profesora, haciendo que varios rieran por el bochorno que estaban pasando. Bloody aun así aceptó sus regalos y les dio un beso en la mejilla por su valentía. Rin esperaba, sin embargo, que quien siguiera se tardara.

⸺Okey, sigue Kanna Onigumo, levántate querida y dinos. ¿Ya diste tu regalo de San Valentín? ⸺la niña albina y de rasgos indiferentes negó. ⸺ ¿Tienes a alguien a quien quieras darle un regalo… O simplemente te vale cacahuates tener un enamorado?

⸺Me inclino por la segunda opción, profesora. ⸺Bloody asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

Riendo, dijo. ⸺De acuerdo, veamos quién viene ahora… Da, da, da, ¡Ah! Rin Taisho, levántate pequeña.

Rin se levantó sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas, con las mejillas rojas a más no poder y las manos completamente sudadas. Bloody al notar el rubor en la niña sonrió ampliamente, a ella la conocía bastante bien, pero debía disimular un poquito.

⸺Yo… P-pues… Eh. ⸺La pobre no hallaba dónde esconderse por la pena, tenía la fuerte corazonada de que la profesora Bloody sabía quién era su enamorado y que tampoco había dado su regalo.

Bloody sonrió traviesamente.

⸺Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera vergonzosa, tú decides reinita. ⸺Sacó de su carpeta un pase de pasillo. ⸺Te doy dos opciones; o sales por esa puerta a darle tu regalo a cierto chico o puedes decirle a la clase quién es tu enamorado y qué regalo pensabas darle.

La morena previendo la respuesta de la niña, extendió el pase en su dirección. Aquel gesto descolocó a la clase; por alguna razón la profesora Bloody siempre estaba preparada para ese tipo de cosas.

Rin tragó grueso, solo tenía una opción… Aunque sinceramente ambas eran igual de malas, pero sabía que si no aceptaba ese pase, la profesora encontraría la manera de atormentarla hasta cumplir su objetivo. Cuando vio que agitaba el pase, tomó un fuerte respiro y caminó hasta el escritorio de la educadora, ambas se vieron a los ojos; café chocando con granate, seriedad contra diversión… Rin no soportó la intensidad de la mirada de la adulta, por lo que desvió la vista hasta el suelo.

Terminando de llegar hasta el escritorio de la profesora tomó el pase, un poco temblorosa. Bloody le dedicó una sonrisa y señaló la puerta.

⸺Sé que el regalo lo tienes en tu casillero, así que espero que ya no esté allí sino en las manos de cierto muchacho que conozco. Anda, vamos; tárdate todo lo que quieras, después de todo es la última clase y luego podrán irse. ⸺Con eso último dicho, Rin salió del aula sintiendo el peso de la mirada de todos sus compañeros. ⸺Shippo Kasai te toca…

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó en ésta teniendo especial cuidado en no hacer ruido ¿Cómo le daría su regalo a Kohaku? No podía entrar en su aula y dárselo frente a todos sus compañeros así como así, se burlarían de ella hasta que se graduara si no es que también lo recordaban en la universidad.

Con pasos temblorosos comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, iría por el regalo y… Y ya no sabía qué hacer. Qué horror, acabada a los 15.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Bloody era la prima de su padre, si no le daba su regalo a Kohaku ella lo sabría y la acosaría hasta que lo hiciera. Maldijo el día en que le confesó su secreto a ella y a su madre en la navidad pasada cuando se quedó en su casa.

Empezó a hiperventilar cuando divisó la primera hilera de casilleros, el suyo estaba entre los últimos, pero eso no la ponía menos ansiosa. Estaba por girar a la izquierda cuando escuchó una voz bastante conocida para ella. Intrigada buscó un buen escondite, luego asomó un poco la cabeza para ver qué pasaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Kohaku introducía una carta y pegaba a la puerta metálica de _su_ casillero unos globos, de los cuales colgaba una caja de chocolates y un dragón de peluche. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al escucharlo recitar las mismas palabras escritas en la carta que había encontrado en su casillero.

⸺Siento que es la primera vez que me enamoro, es como si me quitaras y devolvieras la vida a la vez, porque cuando nos miramos, nuestros ojos brillan como… Brillan como… ¡Arg! No, soy un idiota. ⸺El joven castaño se deslizó contra los casilleros hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mientras cubría su pecoso rostro con sus manos. ⸺Idiota, idiota, idiota. ⸺susurraba.

Ver aquel escenario calentó el corazón de Rin de una forma que nunca esperó experimentar, entonces ¿sí existía la posibilidad de que él gustara de ella? ¡Kami! Con pasos temblorosos, mejillas sonrojadas y manos sudadas, abandonó su escondite para encaminarse con pasos sigilosos hasta llegar al castaño que seguía sentado en el suelo.

Se situó delante de él pero pareció no notarla, por lo que carraspeó para llamar su atención, lográndolo de inmediato y asustándolo un poco en el proceso.

⸺ ¡Rin! ⸺Exclamó Kohaku enrojeciendo rápidamente. Miró de reojo los regalos que había colocado en su casillero, lo cual lo hizo enrojecer aún más si era posible. Torpemente trató de ocultar los regalos. ⸺ H-hola. ⸺Rió con nerviosismo.

Rin sonrió tiernamente. Pidiéndole con la mirada que se apartara un poco, abrió su casillero, sacando de él un paquete mediano con forma esférica y uno plano y rectangular, ambos elegantemente envueltos.

Con la mirada baja los ofreció al joven que la veía sorprendido y con el brillo de la adoración reflejado en su mirada. Kohaku aceptó los paquetes. Desenvolvió primero el que tenía forma de esfera, encontrándose con un biscocho de tamaño para dos. Tenía una pinta de estar exquisito.

⸺Tomé varios cursos, vi tutoriales y mi mamá me ayudó a prepararlo. ⸺Comentó la chica aún con la mirada fija en sus zapatos.

Kohaku sonrió con ternura, el empeño que había puesto en hacer ese postre para él, solo hizo que la adorara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Colocó el dulce postre sobre el casillero de la niña y empezó a desenvolver el otro, sin dejar de notar que Rin temblaba levemente.

Una vez desenvuelto, notó en shock que se trataba de un retrato en acuarelas de él. Estaba tan bien hecho que si no lo tuviera enfrente, juraría por Dios que se trataba de una fotografía. En la pintura, se le mostraba como un exterminador de demonios, lo sabía porque el traje que usaba en la pintura era el mismo que usó en la obra escolar del año pasado en la cual la señorita Bloody lo obligó a participar. ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Rin, luz de sus ojos, tomaría especial detalle en cómo se veía? Se sentía muy halagado por tan bello regalo, sobretodo viniendo de la niña por la que había estado loco desde que la vio por primera vez.

Sintiéndose un poco atrevido, se lanzó hacia la desprevenida niña estrechándola entre sus brazos, e inhaló su suave aroma a flores.

⸺Rin, es el mejor regalo que alguien alguna vez pudo darme. ⸺Confeso en su oído, haciendo que un agradable escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Kohaku besó su sonrojada y suave mejilla, haciendo que Rin estuviera a nada de desmayarse.

Encantada se aferró al castaño, estaba tan feliz de que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Nada podría arruinar ese San Valentín… Claro, hasta que escuchó los grititos de cierta profesora suya.

⸺ ¡Oh Cristo, son tan lindos! Anda, sigan así, no se fijen en mí. ⸺Exclamó Bloody tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos niños se sonrojaron hasta más no poder. Bloody chilló por lo cute que se veían. ⸺Estas serán mis nuevas imágenes postales.

Luego de decir eso volvió por donde vino para darles un poco de privacidad.

Kohaku suspiró al ver a su profesora irse. Abrazó un poco más fuerte el menudo cuerpo de Rin, quien sonrió encantada de estar entre los brazos del joven.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, unos finos y cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos en shock, pero luego de unos pocos segundos, su cerebro procesó lo que pasaba y rápidamente correspondió el dulce e inocente beso que su pequeña Rin le otorgaba. Sin duda era el mejor día de San Valentín de todos. Una vez que se separaron Kohaku miró los ojos chocolates de la pequeña y pensó:

⸺_Brillan como diamantes._ ⸺sonrió antes de besarla otra vez. Ambos en su mente daban gracias a su profesora por motivarlos a dar el primer paso.

* * *

Aw, amo como quedo y espero que ustedes disfrutaran la lectura :'3 déjenme saber su experiencia con un bello rw, son el azúcar de mi café UwU


End file.
